Lexa's Birthday Surprise
by ArtemisXD
Summary: When Clarke learns of Lexa's birthday she does something big to show her how much she loves her and it's not just giving herself to Lexa either. She end's up coming together with her friends as well as the grounders to give a birthday surprise Lexa will never forget. Clexa One-Shot's (I might end up making more one-shots after I finish this one.)
1. Lexa's Birthday Part 1

**Guyssss I literally could not resist when I thought of Clarke doing something like this to show how much she loves Lexa…so I just had to…Your poor hearts. I love you all. I'm going down with this obsession I swear to god. P.S. I left my computer at home at I'm at work so that's why I didn't have an update for my other Clexa Story xp I'll update it when I get home today :)**

It was the end of the long war with the mountain men. Clarke took the initiative and ended their lives at a cost she valued greater than her own life but she knew they would never stop if she didn't. She ended up having Jasper save Maya with the use of the Bone Marrow they had already extracted from the members that died. Jasper was forever grateful. Her alliance with Lexa had lasted even when Emmerson contacted Lexa with the deal; she cleanly sliced his head off without a second thought. Offended at what they were saying knowing that Clarke would end this without any of her people dying. She knew Clarke was her other half and wouldn't fail her and she was right.

When Clarke came out of the mountain she smiled weakly at me before giving me thumbs up signaling she did what she needed to do. My people filtered out of the mountain with the door wide open and I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eye's knowing it was finally over. I cleared my throat and turned away and looked at the ground in wonder. I couldn't have completed this without the one they call the Sky Princess. I looked back up and Indra came to me actually smiling. I was shocked. She pointed to one of the reapers that was tied up and I realized it was her husband and next to him her son. I was so happy for her I actually smiled. We grabbed each other's wrists before she went to them and waited for when they would be sent back to Camp Jaha so that they could be rehabilitated.

I was proud of everyone that had fought today. Everyone was in high spirits as the Skaikru and Trikru mixed as one and were smiling and giving each other high-fives. I was impressed at their involvement with one another. I looked on in contentment and then I felt a hand slip into mine and there was Clarke. Her eyes were heavy with the responsibility she had to accomplish but I took her hand in mine and squeezed to give her strength.

"You have done well Skai Prisa." I said softly.

Clarke gave me a heartwarming smile as she moved closer to my side.

"And you Commander." She said just as soft.

She leaned into me just barely enough for anyone to notice but I noticed.

I leaned on her as well as I saw her smile widen as I gave a small smile as well.

"So what's next…" she thought out loud.

I leaned my cheek on her head and looked out to observe our people.

"Peace." I said.

I felt her hand squeeze mine tighter and I squeezed right back.

"We will finally have Peace." I said.

**One Month Later**

I sat bored on my throne as the Generals talked to me about the upcoming winter. Well, okay more like screamed at each other until they agreed to provide each other with the essentials for this upcoming frost. It was always like this, this time of year. The air hasn't chilled yet but I knew it would be coming, along with my birthday. I sighed about that day. It's been awhile since I've had anyone remember it. Indra has been kind enough though to leave things for me in secret even though we both know it was her. She's the only one that knows when my actually birth day was since she was there the day it happened. I drummed my fingers and then put up my hand cutting off one of the generals in mid-sentence.

"I believe it is time to take a quick session so that we may begin to wind down from this heated discussion. Let us come back tomorrow with fresh minds so we may agree about what we will need from everyone this winter." That was my dismissal to them as they left. I sighed again rubbing my eyes.

"Indra." I said sharply. She walked in and stared at me.

"Where is Clarke…I have not seen or heard of her presence since the celebration feast after the fall of the mountain men." I said quiet annoyed. "She was supposed to be here for this meeting."

Indra coolly stared at me and then in burst Clarke, red faced and disheveled. She was huffing with exertion and then she looked up at both of us and froze.

"Shit…I'm so sorry…did I miss the meeting?" she said sheepishly.

I glared at her and Indra had a knowing and amused look on her face.

"Clarke of the sky people…what is the meaning of this." I said coldly. She flinched at me using her actual title.

Clarke straightened up and then bowed respectfully.

"I am sorry for my lateness…something came up with Camp Jaha that I had to take care of and I did not realize how late it had gotten."

My eye's softened and the grip I had on my chair eased. "I see." I said firmly. I looked up at Indra. "Leave us…I have many words to speak with Clarke."

Indra walked out and Clarke was fiddling with her sleeves.

I stared her down more and she put her hands behind her back. I stood up and walked down the steps from my throne.

"What has you so ill at ease Clarke?" I ask softly.

I saw her gulp and then look at me worriedly.

"N-nothing Lexa…I was just…I mean…" she stopped talking as I walked up to her.

"Are you well?" I asked as I brushed a sweaty piece of her hair behind her ear. Her face was giving off tons of heat.

"Y-yes."

I looked at her quizzically and then she took a step away from me. I think she saw the look of hurt that flashed from my eye's because she instantly grabbed my hand and held it in her flushed ones.

"I'm so sorry Lexa. When I realized what time it was I rushed here as fast as I could. I guess I kind of ran all the way here…that's why I'm like this." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back. "Clarke…I have not seen you since a full moon's cycle has passed…all is well at your village now?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and smiled really big.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long Lexa. It's just been hectic. Leader's duties and all…I've missed you though."

My smile grew as I looked at her face trying to find if what she says is truth. "And I you." I said very quietly too afraid to say it louder in case someone heard.

She grinned and wrapped me in a hug and I leaned into her as I laid my cheek on her hair and hugged her back as well.

"It is good to see you. I am almost glad you did not arrive earlier or we would not be able to talk like this."

I felt Clarke laugh and hug me tighter. She finally let go and held me at arm's length to get a good look at me. We held each other's forearms.

"So…what have I missed?" She said cheekily. My lips curved into yet another smile and I motioned her towards the table where all the information of the meeting took place.

"There is much for you to learn about our ways Clarke. Let us begin."

**One Month Earlier…The Day of the Celebration**

"Oh my God! Clarke!" Octavia screamed as she tackled me from my spot at the fire. There were multiple all around as in the forest from Camp Jaha where we were to all the way at Ton DC. We were in celebration of our victory of the mountain men. I was slammed into the ground and groaned.

"What is it O…" she got up quickly.

"You'll never believe what Indra said…okay well I overheard her saying to another grounder…."

I looked at her and she seemed kind of drunk. "What is it O…"

Octavia couldn't contain herself as she looked at Clarke in a very dirty way.

"Okay why are you giving me that look?" I was almost afraid.

"I know how you can get Lexa to finally open up to you and so you guys can make loovvvveeee." She sing-songed and I blushed extremely red as I covered her mouth. "Shut up O! You're going to get me in so much trouble…"

I looked around and realized either people have passed out from drinking too much or they were too busy being intoxicated to understand us. I sighed.

"O…how much have you been drinking…" She rolled her eyes. "Not as much as I wanted to. Bellamy has been my drinking limiter for tonight so I'm pretty sober…but that's not the point! Point is…I overheard Indra saying how the Commanders birthday is the beginning of not this next month but the month after that which if my calculations are correct is on November 1st!"

My eyes widen. She nodded and she smirked. "We were born the same day?" She nodded again. "I also found out she's the same age as you so this'll be her 18th birthday too." My jaw dropped at the news. "You mean to tell me she's been Commander since she was 11 years old?

Octavia nodded. "Pretty much so basically she hasn't really had a child hood and okay not really a teenage hood either but come on…" she looked at Clarke expectedly. "We have to do something completely amazing for both of your birthdays. Please Clark Please please please please!?"

Clarke was contemplating it all. "O…how many of our people can dance…from the 100…" Octavia's eyes brightened.

"I can do inventory on all the dancers." I nodded and she grinned wider.

"O…I want Raven, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy and you in my chambers tonight. We'll send word to the other kid's as well." Clark stopped in her tracks as she was about to head to her tent. "Also…Grab Maya…I need to know what instruments are in that mountain and what type of equipment we can possibly use for this."

Octavia grinned as she looked at Clark. "You're thinking along the same lines as I am aren't you?"

I grinned as well.

"We have a month and a week to complete the preparations and have everyone ready for this. It's going to be one hell of a party. And once we have the plan set in motion I need you to get me an audience with Indra…she's the key to getting Lexa to join the party…as well as the rest of the grounders if they want to join as well.

**A couple weeks later**

"Guys…" I stopped the music as I stared at everyone in the dance class at the moment. "You all suck…." Octavia burst out laughing and I sighed. We had been working for 2 weeks to try to get these dances down and so far we got 4 out of the 7 down. I groaned. I have been practicing on my own and me and Octavia came up with the dances in the first place so we knew what we're doing.

"O…take over…I'm going to go check on Raven and Monty for the stage."

She saluted. "Roger that…oh and Clarke?" I look at her. "Indra says she can see you today if you want. I already sort of explained everything, she's in. She just wants to go over with you what you want her to do about the Commander and showing up. She wants to repay that debt seeing as how you saved her husband and son. She's a lot happier now." I grinned and nodded before walking over to see how the stage was coming along.

I could hear Raven yelling at Monty as they continued to set up the lights onto the stage. They found in the mountain. I couldn't believe it…but they saved a damn stage from the old days. I grinned when Raven threw a wrench at him. Monty squealed and cowered from her wrath.

"Hey guy's how's it coming along?"

Raven poked her head out from under the stage and grinned.

"Perfect Clarke. I should have it ready by the end of the week so that we can practice on it."

I smiled back.

"Awesome."

Monty poked his head out from above a set of lights he was attaching.

"Yeah me and Jasper have your light affects covered Clarke it should make your Commander swoon the last couple songs." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed feeling a blush coming on.

"Yeah whatever Monty I just want this perfect."

He gave me a thumbs up as he continued to work.

I moved along to the inside of the Ark watching everyone bustling. They all wanted to be a part of the huge celebration and there were some grounders mixed in as well. None of them wanted anything to do with the stage stuff but they would help by hunting what we needed for the preparations of the food as well as helped move the instruments down from the mountain.

I had to smile at how well Indra hid all this from Lexa. Octavia did say she was busy though with winter preparations so it wasn't too hard. I heard cussing from inside and found the band preparing for the big day. I grinned as I watched Jasper and Maya having them all practice the songs. I wanted it to be perfectly natural well as natural as it could be the beats and things we couldn't play on the regular instruments would be blasted from the speakers around the camp.

Raven and Monty were going to be our stage crew as well as most of the technical group and they were also going to be our DJ's for the rest of the night with all the song we found on an IPod. There were thousands of songs on that thing. Whoever owned it sure had diverse taste. I sighed in satisfaction. This day was going to be perfect.

I grinned and went exploring to see if I could find that one spot I wanted for our birthday night.

When I came back Indra was waiting for me and I smiled kindly at her as she watched everything bustling around.

I motioned for her to come into the tent I had for her and she walked in after I sat down.

"Hello Clarke of the Sky People."

"Hello Indra." I smiled at her and the corner of her mouth went up as she crossed her arms.

"It is amazing at how well you have everyone working together even though they are two different people."

I nodded smiling.

"Yes well…they are celebrating the birth of two people they care for so I assure you it isn't just me they are working hard for."

She nodded in Affirmation.

"Now…about getting Lexa here…"

I nodded. "I'm way ahead of you on that." I said smirking .

Indra looked at me quizzically.

I smiled. "This should be fun Indra…spread it to the rest of the grounders of their Heda's party. They should show up promptly at sun down. I want this perfect."

I then motioned her to follow me to show her exactly what I wanted her to do before Lexa woke up that day.

**A Week Before Showtime**

"ALL RIGHT GUYS THAT WAS PERFECT." I yelled over everyone on stage as well as everyone spectating the before show. I huffed as I ran my hand through my hair and handed Monty the Mic I had. Octavia squealed as she wrapped her arms around me. "She's going to be weak for you yet Clarke Griffin." Octavia said and I grinned. I walked off stage and looked at the time. "SHIT!" I said. Octavia looked at me weird. "Is that the time?" I asked in shocked. "Lexa's going to kill me!" Without another word I rushed off towards Ton DC running for my life most likely.

**Present Day**

Lexa ran through everything I missed which I was happy about and then we sat together to eat dinner. We laughed about a few things as we told each other what we had missed while being away.

"I can't believe winter is almost here." I said smiling at Lexa.

Lexa, stoic as ever nodded as a curve to her lips was present.

"Yes. Winter is the hardest time for our people. But we have been stocking up and should be okay. It hasn't been difficult now that the 12 clans are working together."

I nodded and put my chin in my hands.

"So what does the Commander do during the winter since there is a lot of down time?" I asked smirking.

Lexa eyed me. "I usually plan for the spring to come."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you do?"

Lexa couldn't help be amused as she stared at me.

"No…there are actually things I enjoy doing." She said smugly.

"And those are?" I tried not to sound like I wanted to know this information but my curiosity has been peeked.

Lexa's smile grew as she got up from the table.

"You will have to find out come winter." She said. She walked out of the tent and I was at a loss for words.

"Oh…it was on…" I smiled devilishly. "One week Lexa…"

**One Week Later**

I groaned as I woke up to a chill being in the air. Of course it would be cold on my birthday. I sighed and got up from the bed. I looked over at the table in my room and couldn't help but smile to see Indra's gift waiting. But wait a second…there was another? I moved towards the table and there sat a note with my name on it. I grabbed it and opened it.

Dear Commander,

I would like to say Happy Birthday and as such Indra has something for you when the time is right. I hope to see you tonight.

C.

I couldn't help the smile from crossing my face with such veracity. How was it possible Clarke found out it was my birthday I wondered lightly. I couldn't believe she got the information from Indra so easily. I went over to see what Indra's gift was and it was a new holder for my dagger. I smiled a little since the one that it originally was in had been destroyed.

I got dressed quickly and went outside to meet the day. Everything seemed to be just like normal but I felt that my heart was lighter this time on my birthday. I went and did my daily duties and when it was about dusk Indra showed up to my tent. I looked up from my paperwork and she held a box. A beautiful box at that I almost gasped at how beautiful it was.

"Is that from Clarke?" as I got up swiftly and went to her. I saw Indra's smile at my excitement.

"Yes. She had specific instructions." Indra handed me yet another letter and I opened it quickly.

"Dear Lexa,

I thought of you when I saw this going through the mountain. I would like to invite you to Camp Jaha tonight if you would do me the honor of your presence on my birthday as well. I found it hard to believe that we had the same birthday but I suppose its fate. Show up with my gift to you and leave the war paint at home. I look forward to seeing you.

Sincerely,

Clarke

I couldn't help but smile at the war paint dig and then took the box from Indra I set it on the table and opened the top and felt my heart jump to my throat as did my hand to my chest. Inside was a dress. I pulled it out and it was black with a black belt attached to it. It had black lace designed across the chest and mid-section and on the bottom was blood red train stitched perfectly to the bottom like it was added. It was light as well as easy to move in if the occasion called for it. It was perfect.

I looked up at Indra and she was smiling affectionately at me.

"It's about time you had some fun Heda" she said quietly.

I nodded unable to speak as she left so I could put it on.

It fit perfectly and I couldn't believe it. I attached my red commander shoulder guard and cape to it and it fit the red on the bottom. I put the dagger on my belt as well.

Indra came in and handed me another leader Shoulder guard. This time it was a dark blue like the night sky. I looked at her questionably.

"I had this made for Clarke for her birthday. I've seen what she's going to be wearing tonight."

I was shocked. "You mean you know what's going to be going on tonight? You…were in on the surprise." I said in wonder.

"I owed the Skai Prisa a debt." She said silently. She spoke no more about the details of the party and I didn't ask.

She turned me around and braided my hair and I couldn't stop the tearing up.

"This is all…so…." I couldn't finish my words.

"Do not fear to seem weak tonight Heda…we will not judge you for we all are weak for someone."

I couldn't help the tremble of my hands as I turned around when she was finished. I stared at Indra and Indra gripped my forearm.

"You are strong Heda. It is time to go." She said quietly. I nodded and put my stoic mask on and walked out of my tent. There was a horse waiting for me and I easily got on it.

I looked around and realized no one was in the village except the people that were escorting me to Camp Jaha.

I looked at Indra and she looked forward as we road to the Camp. I was completely awed by what Clarke was accomplishing, if my people not being here was any indication. When we got closer I began to hear the thumbing of drums. It was music. Indra handed me the box that she had put the Blue sash in and nodded me forward to the front.

My mouth fell open as we soon got away from the tree's to finally see Camp Jaha. Lit up with torches and lights, the music was beating to a rhythm I felt into my bones as we dismounted at the entrance. Bellamy was there smiling at me as he motioned me forward. My mouth practically fell open again when I saw that the whole of Ton DC and Camp Jaha were mingling and crowding around a huge stage laughing and enjoying themselves.

I was led to… is that a replica of my actual throne? My eyes widened and now I was completely and utterly speechless. Bellamy led me by the arm and had me sit down in the thrown he was about to leave when I grabbed him and dragged him back up.

"This is happening yes?" I hissed loudly enough for him to hear over the speakers.

He started laughing and I couldn't help but let out an indignant huff.

"Yes Commander this is happening." He smirked and couldn't help but smile at how Lexa's face was priceless. He really wished Clarke could see it right now at the affect she was having on the Commander.

"Where is Clarke?" I said.

Bellamy smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You'll know soon enough."

He made his retreat and I growled.

Indra came up to me and handed me a glass of wine.

"Breathtaking no?" she said trying to accomplish small talk.

I just shook my head. "How?" I asked not believing this has been under my nose for so long.

"Maybe you should ask Clarke that." She motioned to the stage.

My breath caught in my throat as I gripped my thrones armrest.

**Up on stage Clarkes POV**

I felt the buzz below as I straightened out my dress once again, as I held the mic in my hands just behind the curtain. This was only one of the dresses I was wearing tonight throughout the show but I wanted to get Lexa's attention so why not. Thank god for Mount Weather's wardrobe. I was wearing a red dress with red lipstick and my hair was pinned to the side as well as red heels. I was going for the kill.

My ear piece buzzed as Bellamy came over the radio.

"Red Eagle…The Head Raccoon has made it into the nest over."

I snorted as Octavia came over the speaker.

"Bellamy you're going to get yourself killed if you keep calling Lexa Head Raccoon."

"She's not even wearing her face paint." Octavia added grumbly.

"No she looks fucking hot actually." Bellamy stated.

I heard a swat over the radio. "Ow Raven what was that for…"

"For using the radio for inappropriate things…Anyway…Clarke whenever you're ready just get out there and get your woman." I looked over and Raven was giving her a thumbs up and so was Bellamy. He was actually smirking.

I took a deep breath in and then walked out on stage. I waited until everyone was looking before smiling. The music died and then the wolf whistles started. I chuckled into the mic feeling my heart begin to increase.

"Well Hello everyone…" I smiled brightly as I scanned the crowd and then I landed on Lexa. She was frozen in place looking like a deer in headlights. I smirked. Perfect.

"Most of you know exactly what's happening here but if you don't…I want to dedicate this whole show to The Commander, to Lexa for her birthday."

There were loud roars of approval and I smiled waiting for them to die down.

"I met Lexa when we were at odds with each other, two types of people that we had to protect, one common goal, our people's safety." I felt my heart begin to hammer and I walked a little to the left side of the stage.

"This party isn't only for us but for all of you that have achieved new friendships between the Trikru and Skaikru. Now are you ready to have what you've been craving for!?"

There was more roaring and chanting of both my name and Lexa's and I couldn't help but look up and see the awe in Lexa's eyes.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good…because I am to." I said sultry right at her. I saw her neck as she gulped. And then I turned around and walked towards the curtain edge feeling her eyes on my backside. The lights went dark.

I sighed as I got behind the curtain and Raven and Octavia were on me.

"Oh my god that speech was amazing!" Octavia said and I couldn't help but laugh as she helped me out of the dress and into my dance clothes, black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that said Fancy on it, a leather jacket, and white Jordans. All of us that were in the first song got into position.

When the lights came on the screaming of everyone began and the song started. I grinned.

(If you guys want the soundtrack for the show as well as the dancing then here's the link to a playlist I made just for this part to make it seem more real in your mind: watch?v=OzYeofpdM8A&amp;list=PLCnCWw-4ylqp3WpbxDBYFgxui_B4hfiNL )

P.S. It might make more sense if you were to listen to these songs while reading fwi :)

**Lexa's POV out in the Audience**

That red dress was just…wow…all I could see was Clarke. When the lights came back on I recognized Clarke and Octavia in the front and gasped when the hypnotizing dancing began. They were moving so fast it was nothing I had seen before. I gripped the throne harder the more Clarke danced. Everyone including my warriors loved it, as did I. I had never heard such enticing music before. It was pulling out something inside of me I've never felt before. I looked all around at the band below the stage as well as the younger sky people dancing and screaming at Clarke and all of them on stage. It was breathtaking.

The next song began to play and I leaned forward as everyone got into pairs and began the next dance. I was enthralled at the fluid moves and I stared at Clarke. The song stopped and then a new one started everyone moved so fast as they all grouped up once again and got ready to dance as the song started again. It was fast like the first song everyone was watching Clarke. I couldn't blame them. The next song began and everyone jumped up and began to clap. They all were in sync; it was amazing how hard they had to have worked to get it this perfect. My breath left me as the song ended and the lights went out once again. I was completely out of breath as everyone continued to chant and dance in the audience. It was as if they were bringing out the excitement in everyone.

When the lights came back on it was just Octavia and Lincoln on the stage. The next song started and I couldn't help but laugh like everyone else as Octavia was walking away from Lincoln as if he cheated on her and Lincoln slid to her feat begging her. It was a pretty funny thing to watch. I could help but grin.

**Clarks Pov on Stage**.

I was laughing along with everyone at Octavia's and Lincolns show and Raven was helping me into my white lace dress that matched Lexa's but was all white with a deep blue train on the bottom. She pulled my hair loose and I thanked her just as Octavia and Lincoln was finished. The light's stayed on as they exited off the stage and I took a deep breath as I walked onto stage. Everyone was silent, starting in awe as I looked down and closed my eyes waiting for the piano to begin.

Playground school bell rings, again

Rainclouds come to play, again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind,

Giving you someone to talk to…Hello…

I looked up and Lexa was staring at me intently everyone was completely quiet in the crowd.

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me

I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide…

I don't cry

I saw the tears leaking from Lexa's eyes while everyone was looking at me. I raised my eyes to the sky as I took in a deep breath.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…

The song ended as I stared at the sky and then I slowly looked down at Lexa and she had already wiped her tears and stood up. And everyone else did as well.

I looked to the side at raven and she paused the next song and then I looked at Lexa and bowed and every one roared with approval and some were even crying from my people. The Trikru chanted my name as I continued to bow and then I quickly nodded to Raven as I wiped my face and turned around to put my hand up as everyone got into position.

The next song began as I tapped out the beginning. I began to sing and then turned around to stare at Lexa.

I didn't stop looking at Lexa as I moved my hips with everyone else. I jumped up and down and turned around dancing in between the dancers on stage moving fluidly. Lexa had begun moving through the crowd I moved to the end of the stage watching her as I continued to sing to her and dance with the rest of the dancers. Octavia and some of the other girls grabbed mics and sung with me. I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face as I sang to the sky and everyone else. I continued to twirl and jumping up and down as everyone behind me danced together with me.

We never lost eye contact at that very moment. The song ended and I was breathing hard as she smiled at me right in front of me on the ground.

The lights went out.

I was pulled back into the stage wing and my heart was beating right out of my chest. Bellamy went out and waved at everyone saying that the last song was going to start soon. I had given him a speech used especially for this situation. I covered my hand as I breathed in and out and then I heard him say the line.

"Clarke spent weeks picking out this song coming up next to express exactly what she wants." I could feel him staring at Lexa as no one moved. "I hope you get the picture."

I smirked.

I walked out as people wolf whistled. And I sat right on the edge of the stage as 7 chairs were brought out and then the lights went out. I grinned widely knowing exactly what was going to happen when the lights turned on but the song began.

I sang into the mic and then the lights turned on at the down beat. Everyone screamed and wolf whistled at the girls behind me I grinned. As I stared at Lexa as she stood there unbelieving at what was happening. I smirked. I looked off into the audience and saw grounders and my people dancing.

I have never felt so much accomplishment as what was happening right now. I moved along with the song moving my hips and gripping the stage's edge as I sang. I got up and followed the girl's behind me running a hand through my hair and pulling as I began grinding the air in front of me with my back facing Lexa and everyone else and then I turned back around moving along to the beat as everyone in the crowd screamed and whistled I smiled so wide I stopped at a hip check and then continued fluidly singing to my heart's content. I stopped and looked at Lexa who was being hypnotized slowly. I smiled and lowered myself down to the ground from the stage and danced in front of Lexa. She watched me, I could see how dilated her eyes were at this point. And then the song was over and I was grinning from ear to ear as the roaring continued with everyone coming out and the people on the stage bowing to the crowd while I bowed right in front of Lexa.

Bellamy came out on stage and wished everyone a good party as I touched Lexa's arm and ran my hand down to hers grabbing it I didn't wait till Bellamy was done I pulled Lexa with me and she was silent as she stared at me breathing hard. I moved through the crowd with the captured Commander until we were behind the stage and that's when I felt the wind being pushed out of me as she cornered me against the stage looking down at me with a predatory look. I stared back at her as she lowered her head down to stare me straight in the eyes. "If you were trying to get my attention…you've succeeded…" she said quietly I felt a growl begin to build up in the back of her throat. She grabbed my hip and hair as she crashed her lips into mine. The rest of the air blew out of me as she pinned me with her body and I couldn't help the groan from coming out of the back of my throat. She bit my bottom lip hard and then sucked as she got impossibly closer to me. I couldn't believe how much those songs had affected her.

I suppose since they've never heard music before it would invoke these kinds of emotions…

"Stop thinking Clarke." Lexa growled into my open mouth as she pulled back.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her as she licked my bleeding lip in an apology.

"What kind of magic is this music?" She said quietly. She leaned her forehead on my shoulder as I held her close.

"Those last three songs were for me weren't they…"

I pulled her up to meet my eyes.

"They were all for you…but yes those last three were from me to you."

I saw a tear leak out and I wiped it softly with the pad of my thumb.

"If you speak to anyone about this...I will kill you…" She meant the tears and I smiled softly.

"Never." I took her hand in mine and led her away from camp.

"I have something to show you Lexa of the Tree people."

I felt her hand tighten again and I looked back and was shocked to see more tears fall.

Her Commander Mask is completely off tonight. I must have really surprised and shocked her.

"Do you like the dress?" I asked.

She smiled showing her teeth and I swear my heart had stopped as I saw the blush cross her face.

"Yes." She pulled me to her again as we walked and she kissed me softly.

"You have made me Lexa of the Tree People tonight Clarke of the Sky People."

"There shall be no Commander tonight." I said quietly.

Lexa looked at me with so much love at that and I couldn't help but blush at it.

"This is all so perfect. How did you do this…without me knowing?"

I smiled. "You will just have to find out won't you?"

Lexa gasped and smacked my arm at her words coming out of my mouth.

I couldn't help but laugh and she laughed with me as she put her hand in the crook of my arm.

"If this is how it would feel if we both weren't leaders I don't think I ever want to stop." Lexa said wistfully.

I nodded and then pulled a blindfold from my belt.

She looked at it quizzically.

"Do you trust me?" I said.

She nodded. "Always."

I felt my heart bloom at those words and then wrapped the blindfold around her eyes and tied it and then I held her hand as we made our way closer to the spot I had picked out. When we got there I slowly had us stop and then I told Lexa to close her eyes. I pulled the blindfold off and then she gasped as she looked around.

It was a clearing with white roses and candles were placed strategically around a blanket with food and drink on it with the sky opening up above it. she didn't say anything but she didn't need to with the look on her face.

"You did all of this…for me…" Lexa said.

I nodded as I lead her so we could sit down.

"I wanted to show you that I was ready."

She looked at me and I stared her in the eye.

"I'm ready to call you mine and I, yours." I said softly.

Lexa's smile at that moment radiated stronger than any atomic bomb she leapt across the blanket and tackled me and I couldn't help but laugh as she laughed. We pushed each other's hair from our faces and then leant down to seal our commitment.

"I'm ready to be yours." We said at the same time as we both smiled into each other's eyes in the candle light.

**Well guy's o: that's it. I was thinking it should have a second part to this but it's really up to you all. Let me know what you think of it and if you want another part to it I'll be happy to oblige. Hugs and kisses :)**

**Artemis.**


	2. Author's Note

Well since the link inside the story didn't want to fix itself here are the songs that I picked for the show.

GDFR- FLO RIDA

CHAINS- NICK JONAS

LOYAL- CHRIS BROWN

7/11- BEYONCE

LIPS ARE MOVIN'- MEGHAN TRAINOR (Octavia's and Lincoln's song)

HELLO-EVANESCENCE (The Song Lyric's inside the story)

LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO- ELLIE GOULDING (the one after Clarke bows)

EARNED IT- THE WEEKND (The sexy one...that Clarke basically grinds too. :P duh) - this song makes the end of the story just saying LOL

okay xp that's it...oh and...I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUEST READER THAT SAID YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE A CLICHE. YEAH THE FUCK RIGHT LOL you have to admit though xp I revealed nothing in that summary. it was top secret on what Clarke had in mind for a reason xp makes you want to see what happens LOL. Thank you so much for loving the way I wrote it. When I thought of it I was like oh hell the fuck yeah...oh and a bit of tidbit info o: I was actually a stage hand throughout my high school years so all the stage details and experience. I was basically Clarke in that aspect as well as Raven. I hope I made it realistic enough for all of you and you guys had a good picture of it. :) I only wish I could have PMED you directly mysterious Guest person lol. That's why I groan when I see a guest review cause I cant reply back! I love replying its in my nature as an avid writer and reader xp gotta give the love back ya know! who ever you are. Thank you for that kind review it was really nice and I look forward to more reviews from you! as well as everyone else too if you want to review. cause ya know. never not enough love to go around :)


	3. Lexa's Birthday Part 2

**Alright guyssss here it is the second part of the first chapter. You all are going to die :P love me like you doooooooo XD pahahahah. Enjoy :3**

**P.S. There's literally Sex in this chapter so if your uncomfortable with reading smut. It's okay to just skip like most of this close to the end XD. Just a fair warning. **

I looked up at the stars and couldn't keep the smile from my face as I lay next to Clarke. We were on our backs just staring up as she was telling me about what space was like. The bass from the stage could be heard on the wind and the laughter and roars of our people were still going strong. This night was just perfect and the only person I had to thank for that is her. I looked over and Clarke was just smiling contently listening as well to the soft music coming across the way.

"I still cannot fathom what you must have gone through to get them to work with you. All of them." I said quietly.

Clarke looked at me with her blue eyes as she smiled lightly and turned towards me and I her. We lay on our arms and grasped each other's hand as she leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled at that. "You people love you Lexa." Clarke said quietly against my cheek. She reached behind me and grabbed some fruit and put a piece in front of my face and I immediately took it from her and chewed softly in thought.

"I loved it, all of it, watching my people be enraptured by you was captivating."

Clarke chuckled and ran her hand down my face as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Were your people the only one enraptured by me?"

I felt heat start to creep up from my collarbone to my neck and I looked off to the side smiling.

"Possibly all of them." I said lightly and I heard Clarke laugh as she put a plate in front of me with all my favorites. My eyes widened and I looked at her and her face gave nothing away at how she knew.

"Indra…" I said growling and Clarke laughed louder.

"Out of all of your people she is the one that knows you well Lex." She said.

I roll my eyes and sit up as I pull the plate to me and begin eating.

"I would hope so…she was there the day I was born." I said softly and I chewed on a piece of meat.

Clarke looked at me curious and I couldn't help but laugh. "She was my mother's best friend. So she's basically been raising me all my life when my mother past when I was small. My father didn't really want to take care of a girl." I said.

Clarke's eyes narrowed and I couldn't help the small grateful smile on my face at her concern.

"If only he had realized his daughter was going to be called to be the Commander. He might have been more of a father to me."

"Where is he now?" Clarke asked.

I shrugged and looked up at the sky.

"Probably at home, in Polis, that's where I was born after all. I haven't really been back there since I was called to lead. I'm actually wondering now if he has died. We don't grow old easily." I said smirking at my own words.

I shook my head. "But anyway enough about my morbid past." I sat down the plate I had finished and looked at Clarke; she had finished hers as well. I stood up and put out my hand and Clarke looked at me quizzically. I laughed and pulled her up and walked into the grass as a slow song began to play. I twirled her and her eye's widened as I lead her in a slow waltz around the clearing.

"You know how to dance!?" she said unbelieving.

I laughed loudly as I twirled her again and pulled her back against me.

"I did say I had things I enjoyed doing during the winter…and reading a book on dancing was one of them. Of course I found nothing on your type of dancing you did…but I know how to dance some things. "Clarke couldn't help but laugh along with me as I dipped her.

"Well you're a wonderful dancer for learning from a book." She said grinning at me.

I smiled happily.

"Why thank you."

The song ended and we looked into each other's eyes. I felt my heart beat rise as she looked down and then back up at my face.

"Is there anything else you do during the winter?" She said. Her voice dropped and octave and I couldn't help the chill that ran up my spine.

I let her hands go and laughed nervously. "Um…" I looked off to the side of her blushing.

I felt her fingers intertwine mine as a song that reminded me of the last song she had sung to me and I felt my face heat up as she took hold of my hips and brought me closer. We began swaying to it and she guided me. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she hummed along with it with her eyes closed. I wanted to kiss her and I think she felt my eyes boring into her because she opened them and smiled as her eyes darkened seeing mine.

She leant in and I grabbed the hair on the back of her neck as she kissed me moving ever closer and I couldn't help but notice how perfect our bodies fit together as she wrapped her hands around my waist and gripped the back of my dress. Something was poking me in the side and I think she felt it too cause we looked down and laughed realizing it was my dagger on my belt. I looked up at her smiling and she smiled back.

** Clarks POV**

Lexa had never looked more beautiful than she did now with her cheeks flushed and hair a little mussed with her teeth brightly showing in the dim candle light as she laughed and smiled down at me. She leaned in again and I thought she was going to kiss me before moving to the side of my face. I felt her hot breath on my ear and I couldn't help the goose bumps that ran across my neck as she whispered into it.

"Ton DC has no one there at the moment and probably won't till tomorrow morning." She said seductively and that was the last straw because I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Camp Jaha towards Ton DC and I could hear her laughing behind me. I heard a buzz in my ear and then Bellamy came over the radio.

"Bellamy to White Falcon, Come in White Falcon."

I rolled my eyes. "Clarke here go ahead." I stopped and looked apologetically at Lexa she smiled and shook her head telling me it was okay.

"Did you get that dress off of Black Badger yet?"

I heard a loud smack and then another.

"Ow what the hell why did you both hit me!"

"Bellamy…if you keep making fun of Lexa's war paint I won't hesitate to tell her tomorrow so she can kill you herself." Octavia said.

"What did I say about your language over a radio frequency that can be heard by anyone that has the technology?" Raven said.

I couldn't help but laugh and blush as Bellamy grumbled.

"No Bellamy…not yet…can you send a cleanup crew out to the designated spot I marked on your map of things to do?"

I heard him sigh as I heard paper rustling. "Wow you really thought of everything didn't you in this huge damn packet marked Lexa's birthday it even says the page your talking about 'in case Lexa decides she wants to go somewhere else after the picnic' you totally thought about getting laid didn't you." I heard him say laughing.

I blushed redder. "Just shut up and do it."

"Yeah Yeah Princess…right away…Bellamy out." He said.

Raven and Octavia came over the radio then. "Good luck Clarke! Use Protection!"

I squeaked and they laughed hysterically as I pulled the radio out of my ear and threw it on the picnic blanket red faced.

"You okay?" she said. Lexa looked at me smirking and I groaned as I covered my face.

"Yes…let's go before anything else stops us." She laughed and pulled me along to Ton DC.

We walked silently and I was getting more nervous the closer we got to Ton DC. Lexa squeezed my hand and I looked up at her through the darkness, the moon illuminating just enough so I could see her eyes. "I will not think any different of you if you are not ready for this yet." Lexa said. I shook my head and squeezed back.

"I'm just nervous." I mumbled.

Lexa hummed in thought as she pulled me closer and our shoulders brushed.

"I write stories."

I looked up in shock and she smirked.

"W-what…" I said not really having heard right.

"Smutty ones…I got a good inspiration for one when I saw you in that red dress on stage." She said matter of fact.

I burst out laughing. "Oh my god you do not…how do you even know what smutty is." I said unable to contain my laughter.

She looked offended but I saw the smile playing at her lips.

"I read you know…there are many books I find along my journeys from the old days." She sniffed indignantly. "And I read a lot during the winter…among other things…" she huffed.

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as I covered my mouth with my hand unbelieving what she was telling me.

I could see the gate to Ton DC and I continued to smile and then Lexa put a hand on my shoulder and leaned closer pushing me off the path into the darkness where I couldn't see her and she couldn't see me and then I felt her fingers running down my arms as her body got closer to mine. "I could recite one to you if you like…it might…" She stopped and I felt her breath ghost across my lips as her hands continued to trail across my hips until they landed on my rear. "Help you feel what I'm feeling right now…" My breath caught in my throat as my heart beat went straight to the bottom of my stomach.

Oh…I was feeling what she was feeling right now…trust me…

I gulped as a fire inside of me burned making my legs shake I grabbed her by the belt as she wrapped her arms around my middle and then I felt her tongue run across my lips and she hummed in approval. I couldn't wait anymore. I reached up and grabbed her hair and pulled her down so she kissed me properly and I could feel the smug smirk on her face which I wiped cleanly off her when I lifted her dress to run my hand against her thigh and pulled her hair more to make her lean down as I angled my face up and then I gave a nice slap to her ass which made her gasp. I got my tongue inside her mouth and then all of a sudden she grabbed the back of my legs and lifted me up. I yelped as she pulled me into her hips growling. I automatically wrapped my legs around her hips and arms around her neck and we both breathed heavily as she walked out of the tree line towards the gate.

"You are not playing fair." She growled and I couldn't help but smile devilishly as she kicked the gate open not even bothering to close it. "Your mine." She breathed out possessively as she walked through the village towards her tent. I chuckled breathily as I stared into those deep emerald pools and she stared back I leaned down and nipped her chin and licked her jaw feeling her arm's shake as she struggled not to drop me from how weak I was making her feel. She grunted and bounced me once and I couldn't help but laugh and hold her face with my hands and kissing her softly running my tongue across her mouth.

"You're not making this any easier to navigate when you're doing that." She mumbled against my lips. I just bumped forward into her and I heard the breath catch in her throat. "_You little Devil." _She said in her own language growling as she began walking quicker to her tent. I laughed as she finally made it through the tent flap throwing me onto her bed. I bounced once and then looked up and my eyes dilated as I watched her unclip her shoulder guard. It dropped to the ground in a heap and then I watched as her fingers unbuckled the dresses belt, watching the dagger clank to the ground. I watched her arms drop to her side and then I looked up. She was staring at me so intently unmoving, her arms now at her sides as she got into a tense stance. I gripped the furs on her bed and feeling the fire in the pit of my belly and across my neck and face.

"Do you know what you do to me?" She said lowly. This wasn't just Lexa of the Tree people talking it was the commander as well. I couldn't help but realize how much I wanted her until this exact moment looking at how her muscles flexed and coil. She was the predator. She was always the predator. She moved slowly towards me. "You light a fire inside of me…that I haven't felt in a long time." Her knee touched mine as she leaned down so her hands were gripping the side of the bed next to both my legs. I was trapped. Her eye's never left my face as she watched me stare at the dress that began to hang off her cleavage thanks to the belt being undone as she ever so slowly nudged my legs open with her knee tentively but in such a way I knew she was doing it on purpose.

She was waiting for my reaction as she stared at my pulse throbbing on my neck. I was frozen as I gripped the furs tighter until my knuckles were white and my legs and arms were trembling. She never missed any of the signs and she smiled at me. I let out a breath as my lips parted at the smile she was giving me. Her canines in full view, she reached up and undid every braid in her hair letting them come undone as she kicked off her shoes. Hearing them both thumb loudly on the ground I finally woke up from my frozen disposition and I stared at Lexa wide eyed as my heart continued to thumb loudly in my chest. "Do you want me Clarke?" she said. She touched my knee and I jolted and she smiled more as she continued to open my legs, spreading them and then she put her knee in between my legs as she got onto the bed moving like a huge feline the closer she got to my face the more my hands slipped down the bed until I was holding myself up on my elbows staring up at the predator coming towards me.

I had no words, no thoughts only what I was witnessing happening to me at this moment and that was enough. She was above me, hovering waiting for my reply even though she could read it plainly on my face that yes…I did want her…

She reached a hand to the belt at my waist and unbuckled it slowly with one hand while still staring at my face. I opened my mouth and then closed it as I breathed shakily and gulped. "Yes…I want you…" I uttered so softly that if we hadn't been the only ones in this village she surely would have missed it. Her smile glowed and then she touched my hands and then stared into my eyes. She was holding herself back for me to make me feel comfortable.

"Then undress me." She whispered as she looked me over. I felt it against my cheek as she slowly sat on my lap pulling me up from my elbows and then guided my hands to the bottom of the dress I had pain staking picked out for her. I couldn't help the shaking and I felt her shaking as well. "It's okay Clarke." She said in my ear. I nodded and then we lifted the dress together to over her head and she dropped it on the ground. I looked into her eyes before slowly going down and staring unashamed at her beautiful toned body covered in old battle wounds.

It stole my breath away as I ran a finger across a scar on her abdomen. There was no fat what so ever on her. I looked back up at her and she was looking at me hungrily. Her eyes darkened. " You need punishment for your earlier teasing…" she huskily growled as she got off of me and lowered herself to her knee's taking my boots in her hand and pulling them off throwing them somewhere behind her. I bit my lip trying to stifle the groan that she was eliciting as she ran her hands up my legs until she had me by the hips under my dress and then lifted me off the bed until I was standing and continued up my sides until she reached my arms bring the dress with her. I heard her make a noise when she saw my body and then my head was free of the dress and she threw mine next to hers.

Before I could say anything she was on me, kisses me with so much passion, bucking her hips into mine as she gripped my hair. She was holding me up as I wrapped a leg around her thigh and then her other hand grabbed my ass as she hefted me up onto her hips and then she was grinding and I was seeing stars every time she hit me. I dug my nails into her shoulders as I held on, I let out a high pitched moan from deep in my throat against her mouth and then I felt softness below me as I wrap my other leg around Lexa and she moved us farther up on the bed until my head hit pillows. I didn't let go of her as we disconnected to breath heavily in each other's space. I moved my arms to around her head and pulled on her bra as it began to slip off. Lexa moved her head so I could get it off of her and then I felt soft mounds on my stomach as they came free from it. I threw her bra and she bit my collarbone growling I felt the reverberation and let out a sigh.

She undid mine as well and then sat up to stare at them and I didn't hesitate to stare as well. They were absolutely amazing and I couldn't help the grin that ran across my face. I ran my hands across the hardening nipples and massaged them. Lexa let out what was between a moan and a growl before lowering herself to mine and licking one to get me back. I jerked and let out a breath/groan as I relaxed into her menstruations. It was wonderful. My thighs tightened around her midsection and I could feel her smirking at my actions.

"Is someone ready?" she husked.

I let out a sound close to hum feeling the blush across my face as she stared into my eyes as she continued to suck and lick my body.

"Is that a yes?" she ran her nails against my stomach and hips and I jerked letting out a mewl.

I tightened my hold on her with my thighs to make her stay where she was and she laughed as she gripped my thighs instead lowering herself more till her face was hovering over my clothed center.

"What's this I wonder?" she poked my clit and I yelped trying to close my legs but she didn't let me grinning like a Cheshire Cat. I glared at her before moaning wantonly when she sucked my clit through my underwear. Holy crap…if I was seeing stars before…these are fireworks right? I closed my eyes digging my nails into the pillows above me feeling Lexa hook her thumbs in the band of my underwear and pulling. She threw them over her shoulder and then got a good look at me completely flushed from head to toe. I could feel her gaze as it landed in between my legs and she let out the breath she was holding as she lowered herself closer again. I was extremely wet. I knew it…my underwear knew it…and now Lexa does too as I hear a wow come from her.

I groan covering my eyes and then her fingers touch my arm and move it away as she stares at my face before kissing me lovingly. I run my hands down her sides until I hook my fingers in her underwear and slowly push it down her hips and I gasp when I feel her drip against my stomach and then she sits on it kissing me wow…she was definitely wetter than me…oh my god…she slid down and then using one hand she took her underwear off and threw it while looking at me through lidded eyes, flushed just as much as I was.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

I nodded and then she slid a hand between us and I gasped when she touched my clit and bucked when she slid farther down until she entered me. She shifted until she was lying across me and rubbing herself on my thigh as she thrusted into me as her palm hit my clit. I moaned loudly and gripped Lexa's shoulder blades as we found a rhythm. We both kept our eyes open as we moved watching each other's reactions. And I slid a hand down to her and entered her and she breathed raggedly as she moaned at each thrust. Sweat dripped down us as we picked up the rhythm moving at a faster but steady pace moaning each other's names and she began to talk in her native tongue and I saw her eye's swim and cloud so I flipped her and she gasped her losing the hold between my legs and I thrusted into her hard. She cried out digging her nails in my shoulder as she heaved surprised at my dominance. I thrusted into her hard and fast as she grit her teeth making a sound in the back of her throat at each thrust.

I've never seen her like this before. Completely at my mercy, it made my eye's dilate further and I grunted with the effort and with one last thrust she screamed out and came, trembling and tensing hard on my fingers as more liquid pooled out of her. I thrusted slowly until the trembling stopped and she grabbed my hand to make it stop. I pulled out and she groaned with her eyes closed completely spent. I licked my fingers and shivered at the taste. As she opened them and stared at me, she grabbed me and pulled me down as she kissed me and I pushed her hair out of her face watching the sweat pool at her collar bone, the candle light glistening off the layer of sweat over her body. She was beautiful and she was all mine. I ran my hand through my hair pushing it to one side as I lay next to her as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and put her forehead against my neck. Her breath ghosted across my pulse point and collarbone.

I laughed as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Give me a minute." She growled. I couldn't help the snickering as she wrapped a leg over both of mine.

"Shof op Clark." She said. I smiled as big as I ever could.

"I'll remember this…" she said quietly as she then fell asleep and I couldn't help the chuckle that left my throat as I wrapped an animal fur around us.

"You definitely will Commander…I look forward to it." I couldn't help but watch her sleep in my arms and I haven't felt this happy in a very long time. That whole party was definitely worth it.

That was the last thought I had as I drifted off to sleep dreaming about the one person that I would never want to leave my arms.

Lexa of the Tree People.

**And that's it xp….-coughs- there is definitely probably going to be a third part to this…let me know what you think. I could just end it here and make you guys all suffer but we'll see how I feel XD love you all. Review and I may change my mind and have the third part for you –hugs and kisses-**

**Artemis**


	4. The After Party Part 1

The first thing I heard was whispering and snickering. I was lying against something warm and I opened my eyes slowly, hair tickling my neck. I look over my shoulder realizing I was being held protectively within Lexa's arms and her hair was covering her face as well as my left shoulder. She had an arm wrapped around my midsection and I was lying on her arm as my hands held the hand and arm I was laying on, she was snoring softly against the back of my neck. More snickering and laughing could be heard behind Lexa.

"Oh my god…..look at this place…it's a wreck…" I heard Raven whisper. "What'd they do…have an orgy?"

"Oh ew…I think I touched something sticky…" Octavia whispered louder then she should.

I groan.

Lexa shifts against me moving her arm down watching it as it traveled to a hilt right in front of me. She grabs a hold of the hilt and I miss her unsheathing the dagger as she swipes her arm in an ark behind her. There was a loud thunk as two girly screams ensued as the two intruders back wheeled out of the tent in fright. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I turned over away from Lexa and looked over her shoulder at Lexa's knife being imbedded at the post next to the entrance.

I smirked as I looked down at a very miffed (oh god she's naked) Lexa. I blushed furiously.

Lexa grumbled with her eyes still closed and frowned. "I should have them killed…." She said as she stretched and yawned. I watched every muscle contract and I let the breath I was holding out. She was just so freaking sexy….

She turned over and buried her face into the pillow.

I lay completely still trying not to move as my face became redder and redder. I just realized it was somewhat cold…from what her nipples had told me. I shook my head. Bad thoughts badthoughtsbadthoughtsbadthoughts.

I saw a green eye open and stare at me. My eyes widened as I saw the smirk grow on Lexa's face.

"Is there something you see that you like Clarke of the Sky People?" she growled huskily.

I felt the shiver go down my spine.

"Um…." I gulped and smiled at her. "If her name begins with L and ends with -exa then yes." I said, quite proud of myself for being as corny as the corn cob I ate last night before the show. Actually wait no I wanted to slap myself in the face. Like hard.

Lexa laughed and smiled really big. Okay…I take all those self-hate words right back after seeing the look on her face. Complete Bliss.

She wrapped her arm around me again and pulled me to her as she gave me the sweetest good morning/after sex kiss I have ever had. Yeah…I was counting. So far this is number one followed by the hot sex in my mouth kiss behind the stage followed by our first kiss after I was yelling at her about the missile.

"Clarke." Lexa whispered against my lips.

"Hmm." I said. Completely bliss-cloudy right now.

"I can hear you thinking again…"

"Mm…whoops…" I pull her by the hair and kiss her again and I felt the rumble of her chuckle against my front and lips and then it was a moan.

"Ooooooooo you too are so naughty…if not sickenly awful in love." I heard fake throw up noises and I was mortified. It was Bellamy.

Lexa whipped around.

"GET OUT." She roared.

Bellamy didn't move since he knew Lexa was out of weapons unless she got out of bed.

"I would like to inform you that the whole of Ton DC can hear you guys being cutesy with each other. Indra sent me in to let you know." He crossed his arms. I knew he was enjoying this and my face was red with mortification. I put a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

She barely put one foot on the ground of her tent before Bellamy took off running right out of Ton DC to be safe. Lexa was growling and her muscles tensed. Oh wow she had a cute butt….yum…

I slap myself and look away from Lexa's naked form.

Get ahold of yourself…jesus…

Lexa looked at me quizzically wondering why I just slapped myself.

I sighed as I put my arm over my eyes.

I heard Lexa getting dressed and then I looked over and she came towards the bed and put out a hand. I smiled.

She pulled me out of it and looked me over. I fidgeted and saw the smirk on her face.

"Later." She said.

My breath caught in the back of my throat and then I narrowed my eyes.

I pulled on my dress as she laughed and I stuck out my tongue. Childish I know…but she was being a big meanie.

We walked out of her tent hand in hand and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us with knowing smirks. I face palmed and Lexa growled out loudly. "GET BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING." Welp…Commander was back. Still…I felt eye's on me as we continued to walk through camp.

They were definitely snickering. I didn't know Grounders snickered.

Lexa walked me back to Camp Jaha and I couldn't help but smile at how gentlewomanly she was being. She had grabbed my hand earlier and was holding it in the crook of her arm. But she was also looking around holding me closer to her like I was going to be stolen away from her at any moment.

"You sure are acting different Lexa." I said softly.

She jolted like she had forgotten I was there and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm not going to suddenly disappear." I said jokingly but then I realized I had hit the bull's eye from the way her face changed.

She said nothing as she looked back ahead of us.

"It does not keep me from worrying Clarke." I almost didn't hear her but I did and I couldn't help but notice that she was shaking, if only a little.

I grip her arm tighter and then pull her off the path we were walking on.

"Hey…" I said. I pulled her closer and ran my fingers against her face.

"Nothing's going to happen okay." I held her hand tightly.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't leave your side for a few days until you get comfortable with the idea of me not being there." She shook her head at my words

"That is just it Clarke." She stopped and I saw her struggling as she looked down at our hands.

"I might never feel comfortable with you leaving my side now that we are one." She said quietly.

I nodded to myself.

"Would a bonding ceremony help?" I said.

Her head whipped up in shock.

"Is it not too fast for you?" Lexa asked perplexed at how fast I was ready to move forward.

I looked at her quietly.

"The fact that I performed on stage in front of so many people to express how I felt about you and went to great lengths to keep it a surprise and then making love to you last night…no…I don't think it's fast at all…"

She shook more as she gripped my hands in a death grip and looked down not wanting me to see the emotion that ran across her face at those words.

I lifted her chin until her beautiful green eyes were on me as tears leaked across her face again.

"Life is too short a time to dwell on if a bonding ceremony is right or wrong. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So yeah I would like to marry you." I said.

"Would you be my wife?" I asked.

"Yes." Lexa said. Looking at me disbelieving at my question.

I smile and then take her hand and begin walking to Camp Jaha.

When we got there the gates were opened and there was a huge commotion as every wolf whistled.

I sighed as everyone began poking fun at me. God damn it Bellamy.

Bellamy was standing there looking at us smirking and Lexa had the decency to not threaten his life at the moment after seeing what he was holding. He was holding a box and handed it to me.

Inside was a blue sash like what Lexa wears and I gasped. Lexa smiled as she took it out and clipped it to my shoulder and chest.

"Happy Late Birthday Clarke. You are a true leader now." She said with a smile on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh and tackle her in a hug and more wolf whistles and cat calls were let out.

"So Clarke did you pop the question?" Bellamy asked.

My mouth was wide open as was everyone else's.

"How did you…" I said.

He held up my diary

"Dear Diary, I can't wait to show Lexa the red dress I'm going to wear for our birthday…" He began.

I squealed and tried to grab my diary away from him and he laughed as he dodged me.

"I hope she wants me as bad as I want her…" He read out loud.

"BELLAMY BLAKE GIVE IT BACK."

He dodged me again and ran behind one of the dinner tables.

"She makes me hot and bothered, I think about her late at night and yet I can't find a way to express it to her but this time I will. Octavia has given me the best way to make her want me too." There was snickering as we were moving back and forth with me trying to grab him, as everyone listened intently.

Lexa being one of them as her smile grew bigger with each line.

"Things I plan on doing after the show:" He smirked triumphantly at me.

"AHH!" I said as I lunged from him across the table and falling right over it onto my ass.

Everyone was laughing at my efforts and then Bellamy jumped up onto the table and put a hand behind his back as he walked across the table leisurely, holding my Diary up.

"1. Tease her so much she'll wish I let her kiss me…" I covered my eyes and groaned.

Bellamy was snickering evilly.

"2. Get her on her back and…" he stopped and his cruel smile was getting too big for his face. "oh my…such a naughty mind Clarke Griffin."

My cheeks were so red at this point you could probably cook an egg on it.

"Oh…and number 3…wow…" I looked at Lexa and she seemed intrigued so she hopped up on the table and looked at number 3 and coughed loudly trying to cover up the red tint on her face and Bellamy laughed loudly.

Okay yeah…I was completely mortified.

"And last but not least…number 4. Ask Lexa to Marry me." I glared and snatched the diary out of his hand and hit him with it.

He continued to laugh as I beat him up with it.

I got off the table and walked as fast as I could to my room not looking back to see if Lexa was following.

I was going to get Bellamy back so hard he'll wish he hadn't messed with me. My face was flushed as well as most of my body as I finally slammed through my bedroom door I stopped and stood in the middle of my room holding my diary to my chest.

I was going to kill him.

"Clarke?" I heard my door close and the lock turn.

I yelped and turned around quickly holding the diary out in front of me.

Lexa was leaning against my door with such a look on her face. She smirked and I shivered as I felt a throb hit my lower belly.

"I like number 3 she said breathily."

I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth.

"Oh god."

Lexa smirked.

I was so done for.

**Okay so I lied there is going to be more LOL this story just takes a mind of its own. I'm sorry for doing this to you all…okay no I'm not but you love it :P so ha. P.S. Is this humorous enough for you? You know who I'm talking to :P**

**Okay anyway :D**

**Artemis out!**


	5. The After Party Part 2

**Hey Guysssss! Sooooo I've been getting a lot of love and fake hate from all of you! I just wanna say thank you for your feedback as well as your follows and fav's xp I know you have all been waiting for what number 3 is and trust me…I don't think I've disappointed :P Enjoyyyyy**

"Lexa…" I put my diary in front of me as a shield. "N-now…let's not be hasty…we can talk about this…" I said with my voice trembling.

I saw the smile creeping up on Lexa's face as she continued to lean on the door. Staring at me, she crossed her ankles and arms grinning mischievously.

"You wouldn't mind if I stole your idea now would you Clarke of the sky people?" she said with such a purr to her lilt that I shivered and gulped hard. I could feel the eep that was building in my throat but quickly swallowed it down instead.

"erm…" I pulled my diary closer to me and held it over my face until only my eyes looked at her from across the room. I was blushing hard and my heart was jumping into my throat.

"Y-you wouldn't want others to hear us right…" I cleared my throat and continued. "These walls aren't sound proof…" I trailed off as I saw Lexa move off my door and my eyes widened as I took a step back.

"Now Clarke…" she said playfully as we continued to dance around the room slowly, circling each other.

"Why would I care if everyone heard you scream my name into the high heavens?" she tilted her head as she stopped moving and my back was facing the door as she was closer to my bed. I cleared my throat as I looked at her.

"Number 3 was so descriptive…don't you want me to do it to you since you thought of doing it to me?" she sat down on my bed and looked at me smirking. I started to slowly inch my way to the door.

"And plus…" she trailed off and I looked up at her.

"I still owe you…and a Trikru never is one to forget their debts."

I stared at her and she stared at me before I turned and made a break for it to the door.

She was quicker. I grabbed the handle and then her hand slapped into the door near my face and I jolted as she pressed me against the door and I felt her hot breath on my neck and ear.

"There's no escaping me." she huskily purred in my ear. I felt my body shiver as she grabbed the back of my belt and lifted me up. I squealed as she slung me over her shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh as I dropped my diary on the ground.

"This isn't fair." I said whining.

"And neither is writing dirty things about me and not delivering. My soon to be wife!" she slapped me on my ass and I yelped as I struggled to get off her shoulder. She dropped me onto my bed and then stripped the dress from last night off my body.

"Hey!" I said covered my covered cleavage.

Lexa was staring at me with very hungry eyes.

"Oh…now that I see you in the day time…it makes it ten times better…"

I groan covering my face.

"Your such a horn dog." I mumbled.

"I do not know what that is." She said in all seriousness. I couldn't help but laugh and then my face flamed up when she ripped off her jacket and shirt and then straddled me.

"I am going to enjoy this, and you will not turn the tides against me this time." She said. My eyes dilated. She slowly unbuckled her belt and I could feel the full body flush already starting as a bead of sweat fell down the side of my face.

"I'm going to do exactly what you said in that book of yours Clarke..." she said leaning down as she grabbed my hands and began weaving her belt around them. "L-Lexa…t-this isn't really the time to do that right now…can we please talk about this before you have the whole camp knowing that we're kind of dating…"

Lexa smiled as she pushed my hands above me. "Do not move them…or there will be punishment." She growled at me and then she nipped my pulse point and licked it before letting go and moving off of me, my eyes widened as she turned around and took off her pants while looking in my dresser for god knows what.

She pulled out one of my scarves and smirked at it satisfied and then came over.

"Oh god…Lexa…please don't do this…" I attempt to shimmy my way up the bed away from her advancing form and all the while she smiled like a Cheshire cat. I'm cursing myself for getting ahead of myself with number 3…it was supposed to be a joke for god's sake!

"You are lucky I do not know what a dildo is." She said eyes blazing. "It was the most interesting part in your description."

Okay NOW I wanted to die.

I tried to cover my face as my face flamed at her words but she was having none of it. She pushed my hands above my head again as she covered my eyes with the scarf and tied it behind my head.

"What did I say about moving your arms?" I felt her breath ghost over my lips and I shivered. Her body wasn't even touching me except the hands holding mine but I could feel how close hers was from the heat radiating off of her and me.

"You. Will. Not. Move. Those. Arms." She whispered into my ear as her hands travelled from my elbows down to my sides and across my belly. I shivered again unable to see anything. All I could do was feel. She gripped my hips and I was trying hard not to make any noise as I trembled from staying tense so long.

"Relax Clarke." She said huskily. I realized she was still hovering over my face trying to see my reaction. I swallowed as I bit my lip and sucked it into my mouth holding my breath as her hands continued to touch me all over. This was sweet torture. I turned my head to the side and put my knees together trying not to let her get me that easily and I heard her light laugh as she grabbed my knees.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" Lexa chuckled as she moved to my lower body and tried to pry my knees apart.

I smirked while still blind folded.

"Nope not at all. You weren't supposed to read my fantasized joke I wrote down on a better day." I said smugly and then the air rushed out of me when she finally got my legs apart and settled in between them so I couldn't close them again. Her stomach was rubbing against things that it shouldn't rub against on a proper day. I whimpered and squeezed her to stop her moving around.

"I'm going to kill Bellamy." I said. And felt her chuckle as she shimmied her way up my body again. She moved around for a second and then I gasped when she lay across my stomach feeling her pert nipples touch my ribs. "Oh my fucking god…" I wheezed out. I felt her nails dig into my sides and then I was lift off the bed and into her lap. I put my tied arms around her shoulder as her soft moist lips touched mine and kissed me softly. She bit my lip and then sucked on it as I felt her hands undo my bra and then air touched my chest and I groaned into Lexa's mouth.

Suddenly I'm blind and everything feels ten times better…kill me.

She pressed her chest against mine and we both made primal noises in the back of our throat. It was amazing. She laid me across the bed and I tightened my grip on her as she rocked into me. Everything was on fire. Everywhere her body touched mine and I think she felt it too. My arms were cramping from being tied together but I could care less about it with the way she was moving. My voice was getting louder be the second and I could feel the smirk against my shoulder. I growled and bit her shoulder and she bit me back playfully. I really wanted to smack her.

"You are cute when you are mad and you can't do anything about it." She said playfully if not out of breath at what she was doing.

"Shof op Leska" I said in her language breathing hard. My body was humming at how much pleasure it was feeling with me being unable to see.

Lexa laughed and then stopped her rubbing and rocking as her thumbs went to the waist band of my underwear. She slowly took them off and I held my breath as I felt my heart beating in my throat and ears.

"I think you are ready for me now?" she said teasingly and I shivered as her breath ghosted across my hip bone.

I bumped her with my stomach in semi-protest as I grumbled to myself and she laughed again breathily closer to my head now as she unbuckled my hands. I sighed in relief. Her hands came up to my face and she kissed me gently sucking on my lip and running her tongue along it as I ran my hands down her bare back to her underwear that was still on. She helped me get them off and then we were directly touching and we both groaned. I wrapped my legs around her hips and she held onto my sides and then she lowered her body until her hair tickled my thighs. I trembled with anticipation as I felt her warm breath against my inner thigh and then jolted when she kissed it. She gripped my thighs with her hands as she kissed closer to her destination.

I was trying my hardest not to move as I gripped the sheets above me waiting. She was killing me up here. I decided to voice my concern.

"Lexa…." I started. "I will end you if you don't hurry up." I said threw gritted teeth.

Her bell like laughter ran across me in the most delicious ways and I hummed trying to cover up the moan that was coming up my throat. She needed no more egging as she licked me lightly. I pulled a pillow from above my head and stuffed it over my face trying desperately to not voice my pleasure. God damn her and her timing.

I jolted with each touch of her tongue and my muffled moans were getting louder until she started sucking and I groaned louder than the pillow could muffle. She continued her barrage of torture until I was almost there and then she stopped and I groaned annoyingly. She made her way up my body and I felt her slide against me and I couldn't help the shiver and sigh.

"Lexa…" I said quietly. She hummed as she kissed me and I tasted myself before she entered me and the breath caught in my throat as she used her hips to thrust her hand into me I immediately let go of the pillow and dug my nails into her shoulder blades moaning loudly with each thrust of her hips. "Oh…fucking shit…" I said out loud. How the fuck did I even dream up number 3 this was better than on paper…

I leaned my head on her shoulder as she did mine and she thrusted hard and fast and at this point I was completely lost as my voice got louder and louder.

"Oh fucking…Lexa don't stop…I'll fucking kill you if you stop…" I said with desperation in my voice. Lexa's voice cracked as she grunted her approval and kept going. Oh fuck it…who cares if everyone hears…

With one last thrust I screamed out Lexa's name and multiple cuss words and then fell limp against the bed and Lexa fell against me breathing hard. I couldn't catch my breath for the life of me…holy shit. Lexa's hand was still inside of me and when she pulled it out I groaned at the soreness I was feeling.

"Great…I'm not going to be able to walk right for days." I said annoyingly.

Lexa laughed loudly and then there was banging against my door.

"REALLY GUYS?! YOU COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL AT LEAST WE WERE ALL ASLEEP?!" I heard Octavia yelling.

"They would have woken up the whole camp anyway O…just leave them alone…" Bellamy said and I could hear the smugness in his voice. I'm so going to get him back for this.

I face palm and groan. I knew this was going to happen. I felt the blind fold over my eyes. Lexa lifted her head and kissed me again and I grinned.

I tugged on my scarf and I felt Lexa smile against my lips and then she tugged the scarf off my eyes and the sunlight blinded me for a second and then I was staring into forest green eyes as they looked at me adoringly. I sucked in a breath staring at her. Her face was flushed and she was smiling down at me, her hair a complete mess. I ran a hand through it taking some braids out as I went which made her smile grow bigger as she leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Your pretty when your flushed." She whispered against my lips.

I hummed in approval. "You're not too bad yourself." I whispered back.

I wrapped my arms around her middle and she lay across me and we reveled in what we were feeling.

"That was…" I couldn't describe it well enough and Lexa chuckled as she leaned her forehead against mine. We were both sweaty messes.

"They were your ideas Clarke…" she said as she stared into my eyes.

"Yeah well…you executed them well above perfect." I cheekily said and she shook her head laughing as she laid her cheek against my shoulder and I held her close.

"By the way Lex…" I said with a question at the end.

She looked up and I turned my head to look at her.

"We're getting Bellamy back and your helping me."

Her smile grew into a devious one.

"I think I have just the plan." She said.

I grinned. She was definitely going to be the perfect wife for me.

"And that would be?"

She smirked.

"Bellamy hunting."

My smile grew wider. Oh this was going to be good…

**Anndddd That's it! for this story :) there will be an extra after this authors note. On the devious plan to prank Bellamy which will be fricking hilarious xp but next chapter for this story will be a whole new piece that I was inspired to write. It'll just be as good as this but different too! I hope you review and like the next story I have planned. Enjoy guys!**

**EXTRA**

I was running through the forest as fast as I could scared for my life. I knew that whole reading Clarke's diary out loud to everyone was a bad idea…but I thought it would be funny at the time….now…not so much…

"Bellammyyyyy." Clarke sing-songed behind me.

"CLARKE! I'M SORRY OKAY! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP HAVING THEM CHASE ME!" I dodged another grounder and then jumped over a log and another tackled me to the ground but I got away.

Clarke was laughing as she rode her horse watching me with a huge smile on her face. Lexa was behind her watching as well and was quite amused.

I stopped looking at them as Echo came jumping from the tree above me and landed on my back.

"Seriously!" I dropped and rolled and got up and ran faster away.

"Oh come on Bell. All these grounds want a piece of you since you're so good looking why not have a sport of it! Whoever can disarm you and disable you claims you." The smile on her face grew bigger and I whined.

"Clarke Griffin… you are an evil master mind." I huffed as I continued running.

I was about to make it to the finish line without anyone claiming me but then a huge grounder 3 sizes bigger than me stood in my way.

I look up and the male was grinning like he just won some candy.

"Oh fuck no." I said. A feeling of dread took over me thinking about how this grounder was going to claim me.

I heard roaring laughter behind me as Clarke died laughing and almost fell off her horse but I didn't dare look away from this mass of man muscle in front of me.

"Okay Clarke…enough of this sick joke…I'm not doing this…" I moved to the left and the lumber jack move to the left as well.

"Okay Clarke you've scared me into submission! I'm sorry!" I squealed as the big guy picked me up and I scrambled and punched him as he held me at arm's length. I swung around but his grip was firm and I sighed hanging my head in defeat.

I turned my head and Clarke burst out laughing at the look I was giving her and she wiped her eye because she was crying in mirth at my pain.

"Oh my god…" she said.

"I hate you." I said back to her venomously.

I then noticed Echo coming out of the bushes and with a victory cry she walked up to the man that was holding me smiling.

The man held me one handed and looked down at Echo with pride and patted her head.

"Nomtu you caught the sky man!" she said happily.

My eyes widened.

"Wait a second! This guy's your father?!" I said in disbelief.

Echo nodded quickly and I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god…" I said.

The man put me down and then Echo grabbed me in a hug smiling.

"Awwwwww isn't that cute…" Clarke said laughing her ass off.

I send her a look.

She continues to snicker quietly.

"At least it is a happy ending and you do not have to be claimed by Maxus." Lexa said with mirth swimming in her eyes.

I glared at all of them.

"I hate you all."

Everyone began to roar with laughter at my expense.

I was just happy this was all that Clarke was going to do to me…I was picturing worse…

**And that my dear friends is how Bellamy began to date Echo XD pahahahah. Send me your love aight! **

**Artemis out. :)**


	6. Moving Childhood Friends

Hey guys,

So since Childhood Friends has become such a big success and story I have decided to make it it's own story so those of you that don't follow me just go ahead and check my story list to find it. I'm going to go ahead and complete Lexa's birthday and work on Childhood friends as it's own huge you so much for all of your support. I love you all. Chapter 12 is up with the new change just check my page to find and follow the story. :) See ya!

Artemis


End file.
